


Not Always a Genius

by Trammel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Edwin Jarvis appreciation, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tony Stark Has Issues, tony stark tries so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/pseuds/Trammel
Summary: "Thank you. Really. Thank you.""For what? It's just dinner." Bruce's arm was around him, his hand stroking Tony's back, soft and slow. Safe."No, no it's not. It's everything. You take such good care of me," Tony said softly. He wasn't great at this stuff. He was better at badly-thought-out grand gestures that didn't really go over so well.





	Not Always a Genius

**Author's Note:**

> Late for Science Bros Week. Prompt Day 1 - Genius
> 
> Also for Tony Stark Bingo 2018: Square A1 - Bruce Banner

They had a pretty long trip back from the battle on the Quinjet, so Tony stepped out of his suit and sat next to Bruce, who managed to get dressed and drink some water, then promptly fell asleep, resting his head against Tony's shoulder.

Tony wasn't gonna sleep.

It seemed like sometimes Cap forgot that he couldn't actually fly. This time the blast set off by the terrorist they were fighting sent him flying off a building, falling from a height that even he might not have survived. Tony flew in to catch him just in time.

It was too close.

Tony pulled Bruce's blanket closer around the sleeping man, then picked up his tablet and started checking his flight speeds. He had to find a way to increase them. He didn't want to go through that again, didn't want to risk anyone getting hurt because he wasn't fast enough.

After a while Tony reluctantly looked up from his work and listened while Steve, now bandaged up and practically healed, held an impromptu debrief. Tony didn't agree with everything Steve said, but didn't even have the energy to argue with him.

When they landed at the tower, everybody split up. They weren't in the mood for post-mission revelry. Tony led Bruce to the penthouse kitchen, where JARVIS had already had food delivered, and they sat down to Thai noodles and stir fry.

Bruce was starving as usual and dug in, so focused on his plate that his curls fell down across his forehead and he didn't see Tony just picking at his food, digging his fork in but unable to bring it to his mouth. He kept working on his tablet and finally just let his fork drop.

"Tony?" He looked up to see Bruce up on his feet, his hand gently on Tony's shoulder, his eyes concerned. He seemed to realize something, then said, softly, "Be right back."

Tony just nodded, his mind too focused on his work. He heard Bruce using the tea kettle, figured he was making his usual boiled leaves that Tony couldn't stand but seemed to calm the other man down.

After a while, Bruce came back and pushed Tony's plate aside, putting a mug down in front of him. Tony drug his eyes from the tablet to look at it.

It wasn't coffer, wasn't tea. It smelled…spicy, the warmth wafting up to kind of tickle his nose. He turned to Bruce, who'd taken the seat next to him.

"Ginger tea. Don't worry, I loaded it with lemon and sugar so you might be able to actually get it down. It'll help your stomach." Bruce gave him that look, those warm brown eyes that seemed to see right through him.

"I- how-?" Tony moved his hand from the tablet and held onto the mug.

"I slept most of the way back, but I was aware enough to know that Steve got hurt. And I know you think it's your fault. Your stomach's gotta be in knots."

"Yeah, it kind of is." Bruce did know him well by now. Bruce pulled him into a hug and Tony sagged against him a moment. "I almost didn't catch him. From that height, even with the serum…"

Bruce pulled back and held onto Tony's shoulders, looking him in the eyes. "But you did catch him. The whole team came back from the mission. Again. Because of you."

Tony shook his head slightly. Bruce let him move away from the embrace to pick up the mug. He blew on the tea a bit. It actually didn't smell horrible. He liked ginger with sushi. He would give it a try.

It had an interesting taste, and the first few sips stayed down, warming him up a bit. Bruce pulled his plate over in front of him and stayed close to Tony while he ate.

Tony managed to get half the mug down and Bruce smiled at that. And Tony noticed after a while that the pain in his stomach had lessened somewhat.

"Thanks." He saw Bruce had finished both his and Tony's plates. "You go on to bed. I just need to work on these ideas while they're still fresh in my head." Tony picked up the tablet again.

"Ok. Just don't be too long." Bruce kissed him and headed off to the bedroom. Tony was grateful that he didn't push.

Tony really wanted to go down to the workshop and work directly on the suits, but he wasn't gonna leave Bruce alone after a change. He'd just stay out here for a while.

As usual, a while turned into several hours and Tony moved to the couch to rest his back. Jarvis assured him that Bruce was still sleeping soundly, so he kept working. After some more time, though, he realized his head was pounding, so he closed his eyes. Just for a few minutes….

*

_The dream was very different than usual. He was wandering the Stark mansion, but he didn't feel fear that his father would find him and punish him for something. He was following a fantastic smell - meat and potatoes and other stuff that made his tummy grumble._

_He hoped it was what he thought. He pushed open the heavy door to the service kitchen with his small hands and saw Edwin Jarvis standing at the stove._

_"I've made your favorite, Master Stark." His face was impassive as usual but Tony could hear the smile in his voice._

Tony wasn't fighting to wake for once, but his eyes opened slowly and he found himself stretched out on the couch. But the smell of that stew was still in the air. He rubbed his face and stumbled sleepily to his feet, following the wonderful aroma.

His very own gamma monster/scientist was standing at the stove, stirring a pot of what had to be the same stew that Edwin Jarvis would always make for Tony. Tony wrapped his arms around the scientist's waist, kissing his cheek.

"What are you doing? This is - Edwin Jarvis - my favorite…" ok, he must be tired, he wasn't even doing complete sentences.

"I may have done some investigation with the current Jarvis to find out what your comfort foods are. Aside from cheeseburgers and donuts, of course." Bruce turned his head to smile back at Tony. Then he held up the ladle and let Tony taste the stew.

Tony swallowed and couldn't control the smile plastering itself across his face. "That's - god, it's perfect. That's it. You're amazing."

If Bruce minded a kiss that tasted of beef stew, he didn't complain. Once Tony managed to extricate himself from the other man, he set the table and they sat down to dinner?/breakfast? He had no idea what time it was and didn't care.

He took another bite of the stew and just kept staring at Bruce and smiling.

"Thank you," he said between bites. "You too J. You guys did a perfect job with this." He felt warmth flowing through him, but it wasn't the food. Tony had to look away from Bruce's eyes a moment because it was all too much.

When they finished eating - Tony had two bowls - Bruce got up and took his hand. "Come with me."

"What're we doing?" Tony tried for lewd, but he actually didn't have the energy. He felt warm and full and really just wanted to-

"Resting," Bruce answered, reading his mind. Bruce pulled him gently to the couch, which was large enough for Bruce to lie flat on his back with Tony stretched out on his side next to him, his head on Bruce's chest, Bruce's arm around him.

Bruce had Jarvis put on the Discovery channel as background noise, and Tony closed his eyes and sighed happily. This was the best; he had more trouble trying to sleep in bed, where he focused too much on not sleeping, on fearing his nightmares. This was just, just resting. With his very own gamma-heated mattress.

Tony kept his eyes closed, but squeezed Bruce tight.

"Thank you. Really. Thank you."

"For what? It's just dinner." Bruce's arm was around him, his hand stroking Tony's back, soft and slow. Safe.

"No, no it's not. It's everything. You take such good care of me," Tony said softly. He wasn't great at this stuff. He was better at badly-thought-out grand gestures that didn't really go over so well.

"I like to," Bruce admitted. Tony forced his heavy eyes open and looked up at the other man. "You are a genius, but not so much when it comes to taking care of yourself."

"Well, there's always too much else to worry about."

"I know," Bruce leaned forward and brought his lips softly to Tony's. "I know. I'll worry about food and rest and tea. It's the least I can do."

Tony shook his head. "You do so much. So much." He found an ounce of energy and raked his eyes lewdly up and down Bruce's body. "You know, once I'm rested, I owe you for that dinner. And I mean I owe you _big."_ He managed to infused a ton of innuendo into the last word.

Bruce chuckled, smiling down at him. "Anytime you want. When you're rested."

"Ok boss," Tony joked, letting his eyes close again.

He was warm, and full, and comfortable. For once, he wasn't afraid to let sleep come.


End file.
